


Astraphobic

by ElSoltera



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Astraphobia, Blow Jobs, Deutsch | German, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Thunderstorms, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSoltera/pseuds/ElSoltera
Summary: Astraphobie ist eine Angststörung, bei der die Betroffenen phobisch auf Blitze und/oder Donner reagieren.Es kann jeden treffen.Auch deinen gutaussehenden Nachbarn von nebenan.Und wenn dieser dann schliesslich bei einem Gewitter bei dir klingelt und nach Gesellschaft fragt, wer kann dann schon Nein sagen?





	Astraphobic

Es war lange her, dass es das letzte Mal richtig geregnet und vor allem gewittert hatte.

Minseok hatte es schon fast vermisst und sich den Donner und die Blitze heran gewünscht.

Umso erfreuter war er, als die Regentropfen auf das Hausdach fielen und schon kurz darauf der erste Blitz den Abend erleuchtete.

Fast augenblicklich hastete er zum Fenster, betrachtete den grauen Himmel durch die Scheibe und als er den ersten Blitz dann wirklich sah, schlich sich ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.

Jetzt sass er vorm Fenster, eine Tasse Tee in den Händen, in eine Decke eingekuschelt und das Lichtspiel betrachtend, dem Donner zuhörend.

Seit sicher 10 Minuten sass er hier, seinen Gedanken nachhängend, die Augen zum Himmel gerichtet, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, drehte sich zur Uhr, die an der Wand über seiner Stereoanlage hing und sah sich die Zeiger an, die etwa 9:43 Uhr anzeigten.

Wer zum Teufel klingelt um diese Uhrzeit bei mir?, fuhr ihm durch den Kopf und ächzend stand er von seinem Kissen auf, sich aus der warmen Decke pellend.

Auf dem Weg zur Haustür streckte er sich einmal, strich sich dann mit einer Hand durch die Haare, griff mit der anderen nach der Türklinke.

Das Holz quietschte etwas, als er es einen Spalt öffnete. Er traute seinen Augen kaum, als er den späten Besucher sah.

Unterm Vordach seines Hauses stand einer seiner Nachbarn. Jongdae war sein Name, wenn er sich nicht irrte. Er war erst vor kurzem hierhergezogen und hatte sich seitdem nicht wirklich oft sehen lassen.

Umso überraschter war Minseok jetzt, als dieser vor ihm stand und ihn mit etwas roten Wangen ansah.

„Hi." murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und verbeugte sich leicht. „H-Hab ich dich geweckt?"

Mittlerweile hatte der Blonde die Tür richtig geöffnet und verbeugte sich nun ebenfalls. „Nein... nein, ich war noch wach."

Jongdae nickte leicht, sah auf seine Füsse und schien nicht wirklich zu wissen, was er sagen sollte.

Einen Moment lang war es still zwischen den beiden, bis Minseok fragte: „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein, nein!" kam es hastig als Antwort. „Ich eh... Ich wollte dich fragen... ob ich, ehm... dir etwas... Gesellschaft... leisten dürfte...?" stotterte der Schwarzhaarige und sah seinen Gegenüber etwas verlegen an.

Verwirrung breitete sich auf Minseoks Gesicht aus und er wollte schon fragen wieso, da bekam er die Antwort bereits. „Ich eh... mag es nicht so... während Gewitter... alleine zu sein." kam es nuschelnd aus Jongdaes Mund und nervös trat er von einem Bein aufs andere, zuckte prompt zusammen als ein Donner die Luft erzittern liess.

Der Blonde brauchte einen Moment, bis er wirklich registrierte was sein Nachbar da von ihm wollte.

Es auszuschlagen wäre einfach nur unhöflich, weshalb er dann schliesslich einen Schritt zur Seite trat und meinte: „K-klar... K-komm rein..."

Völlig perplex hielt er Jongdae die Tür auf, als dieser vorsichtig an ihm vorbei ging, sich erleichtert bedankend.

Schnell zog er die Schuhe aus, ging dann etwas weiter ins Wohnzimmer, dicht gefolgt vom eigentlichen Bewohner.

„Wohnst du alleine?" fragte der etwas Jüngere und sah sich staunend um, beeindruckt von der Einrichtung und wie anders es hier aussah, obwohl die beiden Häuser genau gleich gebaut waren.

Minseok nickte und bat seinem Besucher dann einen Stuhl an seinem Esstisch an.

Die Atmosphäre war eher unbehaglich als er sich dann auch setzte, gegenüber von Jongdae. Wieder war es einen Moment still, bis die Frage aufkam: „Willst du was trinken? Ich hab' Wasser, frischer Orangensaft, ehm... Kaffee, Tee..."

Jongdae lächelte leicht und wählte den Saft, folgte Minseok dann in die Küche, wo dieser eine Kanne des gelben Getränks aus dem Kühlschrank holte. Auch ein Glas kam zum Vorschein und Voila, der Jüngere hielt seine Wahl in den Händen.

Ihr Weg führte sie wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich zusammen aufs Sofa setzten, ein peinlich berührtes Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

Die Stille hielt einige Momente an, beide versuchten irgendwo hinzusehen, nur nicht zum Anderen.

Blitze erhellten den Abend, liessen den Himmel leuchten und jedes Mal, wenn der dazu gehörende Donner ertönte, zuckte Jongdae zusammen. Minseok warf ihm zwei - drei Mal einen Seitenblick zu, dachte sich jedoch nichts Grosses dabei.

Der Schwarzhaarige brach schliesslich das Schweigen: „Ich hab' Astraphobie..." Ein Blick seinerseits bestätigte ihm, dass der Ältere keine Ahnung hatte, was das war. „Ich hab' Angst wenn es gewittert. Ich fürchte mich vor den Blitzen und dem Donner."

„Ach so..." meinte Minseok und nickte leicht. „Schon lange?"

Jongdae zuckte mit den Schultern, grinste seinen Gegenüber schief an. „Knapp 20 Jahre."

Die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich. „So lange?"

Jetzt nickte der Jüngere. „Ich bin ausserhalb von Seoul aufgewachsen, ein sehr kleines Dorf, kennt niemand. Wir hatten da keine krasse Technologie und so und eben auch keine Blitzableiter. In einem Gewitter hat ein Blitz in unser Haus eingeschlagen und in einer Nacht unser ganzes Zuhause zerstört... Seitdem leb' ich in leichter Panik, wenn es draussen donnert und blitzt." Etwas verlegen kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf, das schiefe Grinsen immer noch auf den Lippen.

Zu seinem Schrecken erkannte er tiefe Betroffenheit auf Minseoks Gesicht, was ihn erschrocken den Kopf schütteln liess. „Nein, nein. Das muss dir nicht leidtun! Sowas kann passieren! Und jetzt ist ja alles wieder gut. Meine Schwester wohnt mit mir nebenan und meine Eltern leben in der Innenstadt. Es ist alles in Ordnung!" Jongdae hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er näher an den Älteren heran gerutscht war und dessen Hände in seine genommen hatte. Auch hatte sein Gesicht einen hoffnungsvollen Blick angenommen und er sah Minseok das erste Mal richtig in die Augen.

„Trotzdem." meinte der Blonde. „So etwas sollte niemandem wiederfahren. Und schon gar nicht sollte es Spuren hinterlassen."

Jongdaes Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein Lächeln und der Ältere musste sich wirklich zusammen reissen, ihm nicht die ganze Zeit auf die Lippen zu starren, sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, ihn zu küssen.

„Ich kann damit leben. Ist ja nicht so, dass ich an dieser Angst sterbe." entgegnete der Jüngere und verdrehte lachend die Augen.

Und da war sich Minseok zu 100% sicher: Sein Nachbar hatte das schönste Lachen, das er jemals gesehen hatte. Er war auch der erste Mensch, den er kannte, dessen Mundwinkel sich wirklich nach oben richteten. Diese Erkenntnis faszinierte ihn und diesmal blieben seine Augen wirklich hängen, er konnte sich kaum mehr abwenden.

Er leugnete es nicht: Jongdae war attraktiv. Sehr sogar. Und dazu noch genau sein Typ. Die dunklen Augen blitzten, wenn er lachte und die Haare sahen so weich aus, dass er am liebsten die Hände darin vergraben hätte. Dazu kam noch die Statur, die ihn wirklich auch nicht kalt liess. Seine Finger waren warm und hatten einen festen, aber doch zärtlichen Griff und seine Haut war so rein, der Anblick fegte eine Hitzewelle durch Minseoks Körper und er bemühte sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als er die Beine überschlug.

Der Jüngere sass mittlerweile quer im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa, kippte zwar fast runter, aber für etwas war eine Rückenlehne ja da.

Ihm kam nicht in den Sinn, Minseoks Hände los zu lassen, dafür fühlte er sich gerade viel zu wohl. Er fing sogar an mit seinen Fingern zu spielen, fing an sie zu bewundern. Wie weich sie waren und klein, verglichen zu seinen Eigenen.

Der Ältere liess ihn das Gewitter fast völlig vergessen. Aber eben nur fast. Es reichte ein etwas lauterer Donner und Jongdae zuckte wieder zusammen, zurück gerissen in die Realität, beugte sich etwas weiter zu Minseok und warf erschrocken einen Blick über die Schulter, richtete seine Augen auf den Himmel auf der anderen Seite der Fensterfront.

Immer noch herrschte das gleiche Spektakel, nur etwas näher. Die Abstände zwischen Blitz und Donner hatten sich wesentlich verkürzt und der Ältere merkte sofort, dass sich Jongdaes Stimmung wieder verändert hatte.

Er überlegte nur eine Sekunde lang, wollte den Zweifel gar keinen Platz geben, und löste seine Hände aus denen des Jüngeren, streckte dafür die Arme aus. „Komm mal her." meinte er sanft.

Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen weiteten sich, er zögerte einen Moment, versuchte einzuschätzen, ob er es ernst meinte. Es schien der Fall zu sein, weshalb er sich überwand und noch näher zu Minseok rutschte, ebenfalls seine Arme um ihn schlang und sich an ihn lehnte. Ruhig schloss er die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf den Älteren, versuchte das Geschehen draussen komplett auszublenden. Er fing an die Wärme zu geniessen, die Hand, die über seinen Rücken strich und er spürte, wie der Atem des Älteren auf seine Haare fiel.

Er drehte den Kopf noch etwas weiter, hatte sein Ohr jetzt genau über Minseoks Herz, hörte wie schnell und stark es schlug.

Tief seufzte er einmal, verstärkte seinen Griff etwas. „Meine Schwester macht das nie..." murmelte er leise. „Sie setzt mir nur Kopfhörer auf und sagt ich solle Musik hören oder einen Film schauen oder so." Kurz hielt der Schwarzhaarige inne, lauschte nochmal Minseoks Herzschlag. „Sie versteht es nicht." Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern und seine Emotionen schienen überzuquellen. Er wusste gerade wirklich nicht, was er fühlen sollte: Angst wegen des Gewitters? Zuneigung, weil der blonde Typ, der ihn gerade so fest hielt, der erste war, der sich wirklich um ihn kümmerte? Wut, weil ihm bewusst wurde, wie dämlich seine Schwester ihn manchmal behandelte? Wut auf sich selbst, weil er seine Ängste einfach nicht in den Griff kriegte?

Er wusste es nicht und das reichte, dass ihm eine Träne entwischte.

Er fing nicht an zu weinen, aber das Gefühlschaos in ihm war einfach gerade ein bisschen zu viel.

Ein paar Minuten sassen die beiden da, Arm in Arm, darauf wartend, dass das Gewitter weiterzog.

Niemand sagte etwas, bis plötzlich Minseoks Handy klingelte: Sein Wecker meldete sich.

Normalerweise ginge er jetzt ins Bett, aber er konnte den Jüngeren ja schlecht einfach rauswerfen, weshalb er sich etwas weiter aufrichtete und leise Jongdaes Namen murmelte.

Sofort erhob dieser sich, löste seine Arme und fuhr sich einmal durch die etwas verwuschelten Haare. Fast wäre er eingenickt, trotz des Lärmes, der vom Himmel kam.

Wieder herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden, Jongdae wusste nicht was und Minseok nicht wie er das Nächste sagen sollte.

Aber schliesslich überwand sich der Blonde doch: „Ich bin jetzt so höflich und lasse dich nicht wieder nach Hause gehen. Wenn du willst, kannst du hier übernachten."

Die Augen des Jüngeren fingen an zu leuchten, als er die Worte hörte und er nickte zustimmend, fing an mit dem Saum seines T-Shirts zu spielen.

Er hatte gehofft, dass Minseok ihn einladen würde. Das Gewitter alleine war sicher ein Grund, aber irgendwie wollte er auch einfach noch mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Seine Anwesenheit fühlte sich so gut an und nicht erst seit er ihn in den Arm genommen hatte. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er sogar einen kleinen Crush auf seinen Nachbarn. Seit ein paar Wochen sah er ihn jeden Tag aus dem Haus gehen, wenn er sich zur Uni aufmachte. Er freute sich, wenn er im genau richtigen Moment aus dem Fenster sah und den Blonden in den engen Shirts erwischte, wenn er joggen ging. Und vor ein paar Tagen, als es einmal ziemlich heiss gewesen war, hatte er ihn sogar oben ohne gesehen. Der Ältere hatte mit ein paar Freunden am Tisch im Garten gesessen und gegrillt. Nur in einer kurzen Hose hatte er sich präsentiert und Jongdae hatte es ganz klar nicht kalt gelassen.

Umso erfreuter war er jetzt, als sein Wunsch in Erfüllung ging.

Beide begaben sich also nach oben, zerrten eine zweite Matratze unter dem Bett hervor und holten weiteres Zeug wie eine Decke und Kissen.

Da der Jüngere jedoch mehr danebenstand als zu helfen, einfach aus dem Grund, dass er nicht wusste, wo die Sachen waren und was er tun sollte, machte Minseok die meiste Arbeit. Es war schon etwas anstrengend und es brachte ihn zum Schwitzen.

Umso überzeugter war er, dass er sich eine Dusche gönnen sollte, schon alleine, weil er jetzt eben Besuch hatte.

Also setzte er Jongdae auf sein Bett und meinte: „Ich geh nur kurz unter die Dusche, ok? Bleib einfach da, ich komme gleich wieder."

Keine zwei Minuten später war er im Bad verschwunden und man hörte leise das rauschende Wasser durch die geschlossene Tür.

Die Dusche entspannte ihn, lockerte seine Muskeln von den Verspannungen des Tages und ein wenig klärte sie auch seinen Kopf. Wenn auch nur ein wenig. Jongdae blieb in seinen Gedanken, egal was er versuchte. Und es ärgerte ihn, denn wenn er bewusst an ihn dachte, an seine breiten Schultern, das freche Grinsen und die weichen Hände, wurde ihm warm. Schauer liefen durch seinen Körper und liessen ihn sich Dinge vorstellen, die er sich verbot, so kurz, wie er den Jüngeren erst kannte.

Vertieft in seine Gedanken, merkte er gar nicht, dass er eigentlich viel zu lange unter dem heissen Wasser stand und erst als wieder ein Donner zu ihm durchdrang, kam ihm in den Sinn, dass er vielleicht langsam zu dem Schwarzhaarigen zurückkehren sollte.

Seufzend und den Kopf über sein jugendliches Verhalten schüttelnd stellte er die Dusche aus, trocknete sich mehr schlecht als recht ab und erledigte in Eile seine Abendroutine.

Erst als er wieder nach seinem Handtuch griff, fiel ihm auf, dass er gar nichts zum Anziehen mitgenommen hatte.

Kurz spekulierte er: Sollte er den Jüngeren fragen, ob er ihm was bringen konnte? Der Gedanke, den Jüngeren an seinen unaufgeräumten Schrank zu lassen gefiel ihm gar nicht, also verwarf er ihn sofort wieder.

Schliesslich, nur mit seinem Handtuch um die Hüften, öffnete der Blonde die Tür, strich sich noch einmal durch die Haare, entfernte so ein paar nasse Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht.

Nichts ahnend trat er einen Schritt aus dem Badezimmer und stolperte dabei über seinen Besucher.

Jongdae hatte es sich tatsächlich vor der Tür bequem gemacht und darauf gewartet, dass Minseok seine Dusche beendete und wieder direkt bei ihm war.

Einen Moment lang lagen sie einfach nur aufeinander, der Blonde der Länge nach über dem Schwarzhaarigen und ihre Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

Ein paar Sekunden waren beide so erstaunt, dass sie sich nicht rührten. Sie spürten nur den Atem des jeweils anderen auf dem Gesicht und nahmen die Wärme war, die sie umgab.

Sie starrten sich in die Augen, nicht wirklich realisierend, wie nah sie sich gerade waren, bis Minseok irritiert blinzelte und dann erschrocken zurückwich.

Jetzt sass er genau auf dem Schritt des Schwarzhaarigen und er spürte etwas, was er in einem solchen Moment besser nicht spüren sollte.

Er fühlte, wie Jongdae hart wurde. Besonders, als dessen Blick sich unabsichtlich vom Gesicht des Blonden löste und über seinen nackten Oberkörper wanderte. Seine Augen verfolgten einen Wassertropfen, der sich aus Minseoks noch nassen Haaren gelöst hatte. Wie er über die Schulter rann, über die Brust, den Bauch überquerte und schliesslich im Handtuch verschwand.

Zu Jongdaes Schrecken spürte er selbst, wie die Gefühle in seinen Schritt geleitet wurden, vor allem als er die feine Haarlinie sah, die vom Bauchnabel zu den Lenden führte und ebenfalls unter dem einzigen Stück Stoff verschwand, das der Ältere gerade trug.

Seine Augen verweilten einen Moment auf der Stelle und er schien sich fast schon in dem Anblick zu verlieren, da fing Minseok an, sich wieder zu bewegen.

Fast schon beschämt rutschte er etwas hin und her, sah mit rotem Gesicht in seinen Schoss, wo sich seine Hände auf Jongdaes Bauch abstützten. Auch dessen T-Shirt war etwas hochgerutscht und entblösste ebenfalls etwas Haut. Zu wenig um Minseok wirklich verrückt zu machen, aber genug um ihm ebenfalls eine Welle des Verlangens durch den Körper zu jagen.

Schon vorher im Wohnzimmer hatte es ihn eine ganze Menge Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, den Jüngeren nicht sofort abzuknutschen und jetzt wo er selbst fast komplett nackt war, half der Fakt, dass sein Nachbar alles andere als schlecht aussah, auch nicht gerade.

Jongdaes Erregung drückte genau gegen seinen Hintern und liess ihn eine Gänsehaut kriegen, weshalb er eine etwas andere Position suchte.

Auf die Idee aufzustehen, kam er nicht sofort.

Erst als der Schwarzhaarige ihn an den Hüften packte und zum stillhalten zwang, schreckte er von seinem Platz auf und stellte sich so schnell wie möglich wieder auf seine eigenen Beine.

Auch Jongdae erhob sich, richtete sich seine Klamotten etwas und stand dann unschlüssig vor seinem Nachbarn, der irgendwie auch nicht so genau zu wissen schien, was er jetzt sagen sollte.

Leicht stotternd, brachte Minseok aber dann doch ein paar Wörter raus: „W-willst du... irgendwelche... Klamotten haben? Von mir? Z-zum Pennen?" Sein Hirn funktionierte noch nicht zu 100%. Auch weil er sich praktisch dazu zwingen musste, nicht auf Jongdaes Schritt zu starren, wo die Beule mehr als sichtbar war.

Der Jüngere nickte leicht, als er die Worte registrierte und folgte dem Blonden dann in sein Schlafzimmer.

Der Schrank war beachtlich und doch dauerte es keine 30 Sekunden, bis Minseok eine leichte Jogginghose und ein neues T-Shirt heraus gekramt hatte.

Mit leicht zitternden Händen drückte er die Kleidungsstücke seinem Gegenüber in die Finger und drehte sich dann wieder zu dem Möbelstück um, suchte sich selbst etwas zum Schlafen raus.

Er wollte sich schon das Shirt überstreifen, als Jongdae sich hinter ihm räusperte, sich sichtlich versuchte bemerkbar zu machen. „Kann ich... meine Klamotten... einfach irgendwo hinlegen?" fragte er schüchtern.

Der Blonde drehte sich um, wollte die Frage schon beantworten, da verschluckte er sich beinahe an seiner eigenen Spucke.

Jongdae stand da, sein getragenes Oberteil in den Händen, somit oben ohne, und den Gürtel bereits halb geöffnet.

Minseoks Augen waren auf die muskulöse Brust gerichtet und er brachte nur ein leichtes Nicken zustande. Dem Schwarzhaarigen schien dies allerdings schon zu reichen, denn er liess das Stück Stoff einfach fallen. Auch machte er sich wieder an seiner Hose zu schaffen, öffnete den Gürtel komplett und zog ihn aus den Schlaufen, fing dann an ihn aufzuwickeln.

Und das war der Moment, wo dem Blonden der Kragen platzte.

„Verdammte Scheisse, komm her!" murmelte Minseok und packte Jongdaes Arm, zog ihn zu sich.

Ohne auch nur auf sein Einverständnis zu warten, presste er seine Lippen auf die seines Besuchers, vergrub seine Hände in dessen Haaren und verdrängte das letzte bisschen Zweifel in sich.

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, Jongdae war zu überrascht um sofort zu reagieren, aber schliesslich schloss er doch die Augen, liess das Stück Leder fallen und erwiderte den Kuss mit derselben Leidenschaft, mit der sein Nachbar ihn attackiert hatte. Auch er schlang seine Arme um seinen Gegenüber, drückte sich an ihn und keuchte leise auf, als sein Schritt den von Minseok berührte. Das was er vorher sah, spürte er jetzt und sein Verlangen nach diesem gutaussehenden Typen wuchs immer mehr.

Ungeduldig taumelten die beiden Richtung Bett, fielen dann darauf, als die Kante Jongdaes Kniekehlen berührte.

Erst als sie die weiche Unterlage unter sich fühlten, hielten sie inne. Minseok wich ein paar Zentimeter zurück, sah seinem Gegenüber schwer atmend in die Augen.

„That escalated quickly..." murmelte er und schluckte einmal schwer.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte leicht, leckte sich über die etwas geschwollenen Lippen. „Ich hab' nichts dagegen." antwortete er und liess seine Hände vorsichtig über Minseoks nackten Rücken gleiten.

Die Andeutung eines Lächelns zeigte sich auf dessen Gesicht. „Ich auch nicht!"

Schnell senkte er seinen Oberkörper wieder, legte seine Lippen erneut auf die von Jongdae und fragte schliesslich sanft nach einem Zungenkuss.

Der Jüngere wäre blöd, würde er ihn ablehnen, also öffnete er seine Lippen und liess den Blonden seinen Mund erkunden.

Einige Minuten lagen sie einfach nur knutschend auf dem Bett, gewöhnten sich auf eine ganz andere Art und Weise an die Anwesenheit des jeweils anderen, bis Minseok die Küsse kurz unterbrach und leise murmelte: „Ich will aber noch nicht alles... Normalerweise schlafe ich nicht einfach so mit jemandem, den ich nicht oder kaum kenne."

Jongdae nickte. „Same." meinte er und fing trotzdem an seine Hose weiter zu öffnen. Löste den Knopf, zog den Reisverschluss nach unten.

Minseok kniete über ihm, beobachtete die Bewegungen und versuchte sein eigenes Verlangen zumindest so weit zu zügeln, dass er dem anderen das Kleidungsstück nicht sofort vom Leibe riss.

Als der Jüngere dann aber die Hüfte hob und sich die Jeans abstreifte, verlor der Blonde die Geduld und zog ebenfalls an dem Stück Stoff, warf es dann auf den Boden.

Die beiden trennten nur noch eine Boxershorts und das Handtuch.

Zurück auf dem Bett, setzte sich Minseok auf Jongdaes Oberschenkel, betrachtete den jungen Mann unter sich. Seine Augen wanderten von den einladenden Lippen über die Schlüsselbeine zum leicht ausgeprägten Sixpack und schliesslich zu seinem Schritt. Er sah die Erregung des Jüngeren, wie sich die dünne Boxershorts spannte und endlich das zeigen wollte, was sich darunter befand.

Gierig leckte sich Minseok über die Lippen, legte seine Hände an die Hüften unter ihm und zog am Bund des Stoffes, offenbarte die gut sichtbaren V-Linien. Ein hemmungsloses Stöhnen entkam ihm, als er immer mehr Haut frei legte.

Auch Jongdaes Atem beschleunigte sich, er fühlte die warmen Hände an seinen Lenden und die Sicht, die sich ihm bot, half auch nicht gerade. Noch nasse Strähnen fielen in Minseoks hübsches Gesicht, seine Augen strahlten Verlangen aus und der nackte Oberkörper tat sein Übriges.

Als die Boxershorts dann schliesslich ebenfalls auf die Erde gewandert war, kam es dem Schwarzhaarigen plötzlich etwas unfair vor.

Er lag hier, komplett entblösst, während Minseok sich von oben herab an seinem Anblick ergötzte, selber jedoch definitiv noch zu viel Stoff am Körper hatte.

Ohne noch weiter darüber nachzudenken setzte sich Jongdae auf, war keine 5 Zentimeter von dem Älteren entfernt, und schlang seine Arme wieder um dessen Hüfte, gefährlich nah an dem Handtuch, das mittlerweile sehr locker sass.

„Wo führt das hin, wenn nur ich komplett nackt bin und du schon fast einen Orgasmus nur vom Hinsehen kriegst?" raunte der Jüngere und schnappte leicht nach Minseoks Mund.

Dieser verzog sich zu einem Grinsen und wie, wenn der Blonde seine folgenden Worte unterstreichen wollte, rieb er sich etwas gegen Jongdaes Oberschenkel. „So erregt bin ich noch nicht." meinte er süffisant.

„Sicher?" fragte der Schwarzhaarige nach und warf einen Blick nach unten, wo man die Erektion des Älteren sogar durch den lockeren Stoff sehen konnte.

„Sieh nach!" provozierte Minseok weiter und erhob sich extra etwas, damit Jongdae das Tuch ohne Probleme entfernen konnte. Dies war das letzte Stück, das auf dem Boden landete.

Ohne noch gross zu warten umfasste der Schwarzhaarige das Glied seines Gegenübers, was ein lautes Stöhnen zur Folge hatte.

Erregt legte der Ältere den Kopf in den Nacken, die Augen geschlossen und die Lippen einen Spalt geöffnet. Seine Hände krallte er in Jongdaes Oberarme, er spürte die Muskeln unter seinen Fingern, wie sie sich bei den Bewegungen in seinem Schritt regten. Es machte ihn nur noch mehr an.

Die auf und ab Bewegungen trieben Wellen der Erregung durch seinen ganzen Körper und als Jongdae auch noch seinen Daumen über seine Spitze streichen liess, konnte der Blonde nicht mehr gerade sitzen bleiben. Mit einem Keuchen kippte er etwas nach vorne, legte seine Stirn auf die Schulter des Jüngeren und atmete weiter heftig durch den Mund.

Dem Schwarzhaarigen passte das allerdings weniger, weshalb er mit seiner freien Hand sanft Minseoks Kopf wieder nach vorne zog und ihre Lippen sich kurz berühren liess. „Ich liebe diesen Ausdruck jetzt schon! Lass mich ihn länger sehen!" murmelte er, keine 2 Zentimeter vom Mund seines Gegenübers entfernt.

Die beiden sahen sich in die Augen und als der Blonde Jongdaes Worte registrierte, nahmen seine Wangen einen noch roteren Ton an, den Blickkontakt brach er jedoch nicht ab.

Etwas verzweifelt presste Minseok seine Lippen aufeinander, versuchte seine Stimme zurück zu halten, doch als der Jüngere seine Hand nochmal beschleunigte, hielt er es wirklich nicht mehr aus: Laut stöhnte er auf, warf erneut den Kopf in den Nacken und ein Zittern ging durch seinen Körper.

Und ab dem Moment fühlte er es.

Es hatte tief in ihm drin angefangen, sich ausgebreitet und Besitz von ihm ergriffen.

Diese Erregung hatte sich gesteigert, mit fast jeder Aktion die er und vor allem Jongdae gemacht hatte, und jetzt schien sie seinen Körper komplett übernommen zu haben.

Fast schon panisch schüttelte Minseok den Kopf und griff nach der Hand in seinem Schritt. „Jongdae... Jongdae, warte!... Nein, ich... ich will noch ni..." Es war zu spät.

Eine letzte auf und ab-Bewegung, ein letzter Strich über seine Spitze und der Blonde kam. Der Orgasmus überrollte ihn, überforderte ihn fast schon, liess ihn die Augen zusammenkneifen, die Hände in die Haut des Jüngeren krallen und den Mund zu einem stummen Stöhnen öffnen.

Er spürte, wie ihm ein Schweisstropfen über die Schläfe lief und dass Jongdae seine Hand immer noch an seinem Glied hatte, ihn immer noch etwas massierte, selbst als die grösste Welle der Erregung schon vorbei war.

Der Schwarzhaarige kümmerte sich darum, dass Minseok seinen Orgasmus voll ausleben und vor allem richtig geniessen konnte.

Heftig atmend kam der Ältere wieder von seinem Hoch runter und sackte etwas auf Jongdaes Schoss zusammen, legte schon wieder seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter. Diesmal liess der Jüngere ihn gewähren.

Sanft küsste er Minseoks Ohr, wartete, bis dieser auch seinen Atem wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, bevor er langsam seine Hand zu seinem Gesicht hob und kurz über einen seiner Finger leckte.

Grinsend beobachtete er, wie der Blonde die Nase rümpfte und meinte: „Lass das!", bevor er zur Seite griff und ein Taschentuch aus einer Box zog.

Ein Lachen entkam ihm und mit derselben Emotion fragte er: „Hast du zuletzt was Bitteres gegessen?"

Minseok wurde bei der Frage wieder rot und dachte an das Glas Grapefruitsaft, das er zu seinem Abendessen getrunken hatte. Antworten tat er jedoch nichts.

Auf seiner Unterlippe kauend nahm er Jongdae das schmutzige Taschentuch aus der Hand und warf es in den naheliegenden Mülleimer.

Er sass immer noch auf den Oberschenkeln des Schwarzhaarigen und hatte nicht vergessen, dass der Jüngere das genau gleiche Problem wie er noch vor ein paar Minuten hatte.

So unschuldig wie möglich sah er seinen Gegenüber an, legte seine Hände an dessen Schultern und drückte ihn auf den Rücken. Er beugte sich ebenfalls vor, bis er wieder über ihm thronte und seine Lippen an sein Ohr legte. „Ich wollte noch nicht kommen..." raunte er und platzierte einen Kuss auf Jongdaes Hals, genau auf dessen Halsschlagader.

Der Jüngere zog scharf die Luft ein, lehnte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, offenbarte noch mehr Haut. „Das hättest du früher sagen müssen."

Ein Grinsen zuckte über Minseoks Gesicht und sanft biss er in die Stelle, welche er geküsst hatte. „Hättest du auf mich gehört?"

Es dauerte eine Sekunde, der Schwarzhaarige zögerte, doch dann verneinte er.

Die Vermutung des Blonden bestätigte sich und er antwortete nur mit einem Knutschfleck auf Jongdaes Hals. Dem Jüngeren entlockte es ein Stöhnen und er genoss den stechend süssen Schmerz, den die auffälligen Dinger verursachten.

Langsam küsste sich Minseok weiter runter, wanderte vom Hals zur Schulter, zur Brust und schliesslich zu Jongdaes Schritt, wo er, wie der Jüngere vorher bei ihm, nicht lange fackelte.

Auch er nahm die Erektion seines Gegenübers sofort in die Hand und fing ebenfalls an, ihm einen runterzuholen.

Bereits nach wenigen Minuten war das Zimmer wieder erfüllt von Stöhnen und Keuchen und zwischendurch fiel sogar Minseoks Name.

Dem Blonden reichte das allerdings noch nicht und als Jongdae einmal besonders stark nach Luft schnappte, fing er an seinen Schaft zu küssen.

Seine Lippen wanderten über die dünne Haut und er schielte nach oben, wo er direkt in aufgerissene Augen blickte. Der Jüngere sah nach unten, beobachtete mit geöffnetem Mund was in seinem Schritt angestellt wurde.

Minseoks Lippen liebkosten erst weiter den Schaft, bevor er sich der Spitze zu wandte und ganz leicht daran saugte.

Jongdaes Hände griffen dabei in die Laken und sein Kopf fiel wieder in den Nacken, während er die Hüfte etwas hob und dem Älteren seine Erregung entgegen drückte.

Dieser liess allerdings sofort von ihm ab und schüttelte mit einem süffisanten Grinsen den Kopf. „Ah-ah, nicht gierig werden!"

Als sich Jongdaes Hüfte wieder gesenkt hatte, nahm er das Glied vor sich wieder in die eine Hand, hielt es aufrecht, während er mit dem Zeigefinger der anderen federleicht über die Spitze strich.

Er wusste genau, dass es jetzt schon eine Qual war, aber er hatte Lust zu spielen, den jungen Mann vor sich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben und ihn nach mehr betteln zu lassen.

Also verteilte er sanft den Vorsamen auf seiner Eichel und liess den Jüngeren keuchen.

„H-hör auf mich hinzuhalten... Ich hab' bei dir auch nicht gewartet!" jammerte der Schwarzhaarige und griff nach Minseoks Kopf, vergrub seine Finger in den noch etwas feuchten Haaren.

Der Blonde grinste immer noch und fuhr jetzt langsam wieder mit seiner Hand auf und ab.

Wieder fing er an die Spitze zu küssen und schliesslich überwand er sich, schob sein Verlangen nach Teasing in irgendeine Schublade, und nahm Jongdaes Erektion in den Mund.

Ein lautes Stöhnen war die Reaktion und der Griff in seinen Strähnen festigte sich.

Der Jüngere war nicht schlecht bestückt und obwohl Minseok nicht sonderlich empfindlich war, schaffte er es nicht, ihn komplett in den Mund zu nehmen. Das was er nicht schaffte, umfasste er mit seiner Hand und massierte es weiterhin.

Leicht setzte er seine Zunge ein, fing an zu saugen und zwischendurch hob und senkte er seinen Kopf, versuchte seinem Gegenüber so viel Vergnügen wie möglich zu bereiten. Die Belohnung war Jongdaes Stöhnen, das nicht aufzuhören schien, worüber der Ältere sich schon etwas freute.

Es dauerte auch nicht besonders lange, vielleicht 5 Minuten, und der Jüngere fing an zu zucken.

Kurz zog Minseok sich zurück, soweit, dass er nur noch die Spitze in seinem Mund hatte und sie mit seiner Zunge umspielen konnte. Er überlegte. Sollte er schlucken oder es mit einem Handjob beenden?

Ein erneuter Blick nach oben gab ihm die Antwort: Jongdae lag da, Mund geöffnet, Augen geschlossen und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell, entliess des Öfteren ein Stöhnen. Er genoss es sichtlich und ihm das jetzt durch nur seine Hand zu ruinieren... Das konnte Minseok nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren.

Also senkte er seinen Kopf wieder, fing erneut an zu saugen und keine 30 Sekunden später hielt der Schwarzhaarige den Atem an. Die grösste Welle der Erregung überrollte ihn und liess ihn Sterne sehen, während er seinen Orgasmus erlebte.

Er registrierte gar nicht richtig, dass Minseok ihm den Gefallen tat in seinem Mund zu kommen und als er sich dann aufrichtete und den Blick auf seinen Liebhaber lenkte, sah er nur noch, wie sich der Blonde kurz über die Lippen leckte, mit dem Daumen etwas Speichel entfernte.

Zitternd löste der Jüngere seine Hände aus Minseoks Haaren, umfasste seinen Kopf und zog ihn sofort zu sich, presste seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers.

„Danke!" wisperte er, immer noch ausser Atem.

Ein Grinsen huschte über die Lippen des Blonden. „Gern geschehen?" Er kniete immer noch zwischen Jongdaes Beinen, stützte sich auf dessen Oberschenkeln ab. „Nur damit du's weisst... Du schmeckst dich grade selbst."

Der Jüngere zuckte nur mit den Schultern, küsste ihn nochmal, schob ihm diesmal sogar die Zunge zwischen die Lippen. „Besser als du kann es nicht sein." antwortete er verschmitzt.

Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück, als Minseok sich lachend von ihm löste und ebenfalls wieder aufs Bett krabbelte.

Einen Moment lang lagen sie einfach nur nebeneinander und starrten an die Decke, niemand sagte ein Wort. Beide hatten den selben Gedanken, den Jongdae schliesslich doch aussprach: „Wie wollen wir... naja... verbleiben?"

Minseok reagierte erst nicht, dachte weiter nach, bis er einmal seufzte und seinen Besucher dann von der Seite aus ansah. „Ich bin ehrlich! ... Ich weiss nicht, was vorher über mich gekommen ist, aber wie gesagt, ich schlafe nicht einfach so mit Leuten, die ich nicht kenne. So wie's aussieht bist du eine Ausnahme."

Jongdae nickte langsam. Diese Ansicht kam ihm mehr als bekannt vor, auch wenn er es noch etwas lockerer sah.

Stockend holte Minseok Luft, hielt sie einen Moment in den Lungen, den Mund geöffnet, nicht wissend, wie er die nächsten Worte formulieren sollte. Dass der Jüngere in genau dem Moment den Kopf drehte und ihm ebenfalls in die Augen sah, verbesserte die Situation nicht unbedingt. „Ich... hätte aber nichts dagegen... dich öfter zu treffen... dich besser kennenzulernen. Denn... bereuen tu' ich es nicht."

Die Worte kamen nur zögernd, er war sich unsicher, wie Jongdae reagieren würde, doch als er praktisch sah, wie die ganzen Zweifel von dem Schwarzhaarigen abfielen, entspannte er sich und fing an zu lächeln.

Er liess es zu, dass Jongdae näher rutschte, nur noch knapp 10 Zentimeter Abstand zwischen ihnen, und dann eine Hand hob, um dem Blonden ein paar Haare aus der Stirn zu streichen. „Mir geht's genauso." hörte er ihn murmeln und er konnte es nicht lassen, ihm auf den Mund zu starren.

Der Jüngere bemerkte Minseoks Blickrichtung und leckte sich einmal über die Lippen, liess kurz seine Zunge erscheinen.

Es war nicht viel gewesen, aber dem Blonden reichte die Neckerei trotzdem und er beugte sich vor, küsste Jongdae direkt auf den Mund.

Er war froh, hatte der Jüngere genauso reagiert und ihn nicht von sich gestossen, wie er es befürchtet hatte.

Zufrieden überwand er auch mit seinem Körper die letzten Zentimeter, legte einen Arm um seinen Gegenüber und fragte sanft nach einem Zungenkuss.

Dieser wurde angenommen, doch zu Minseoks Erstaunen begann ein Kampf um die Dominanz. Selbst nach ein paar Momenten schien es keinen klaren Gewinner zu geben, weshalb sich der Blonde vorsichtig wieder löste. Amüsiert runzelte er die Stirn. „Was genau versuchst du da?"

Jongdae leckte sich erneut über die etwas geschwollenen Lippen. „Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen."

Ein paar Sekunden lang sahen sie sich in die Augen. Blinzelten ein paar Mal, versuchten zu realisieren, in was für ein Problem sie sich gerade reinritten.

Minseok öffnete als erster wieder seinen Mund. „Ich bin Top, das weisst du schon, oder?"

„Ich auch!" konterte Jongdae.

„Ich bin älter als du!"

„Ja und? Ich bin dominanter!"

„Ha! Sagt wer?" Minseoks Stimme wurde immer spöttischer. „Wer hat sich vorher total dankbar und devot für einen Blowjob bedankt?"

Jongdae hob eine Augenbraue. „Na und? Wer ist vorher in meinem Schoss zusammengesackt, weil er mit seinen Gefühlen nicht mehr klarkam?"

„Ich kam mit meinen Gefühlen klar, das ist immer so bei mir! Ich geniesse es nun mal!"

Wieder sahen sich die beiden nur in die Augen, lieferten sich einen Starrkampf.

Jongdae war der Erste der nachgab, seufzend verdrehte er die Augen. „Ist doch jetzt grade egal! Wir werden ja sehen, wie es sich das nächste Mal ergibt."

„Ja, werden wir!" stimmte Minseok zu und verhakte seine Beine mit denen des Jüngeren.

„Musst du immer das letzte Wort haben?"

„Manchmal, Ja."

Leise, so dass es der Blonde fast nicht hörte, murmelte Jongdae: „Du bist wie eine Frau."

Minseok, der es selbstverständlich gehört hatte, sah seinen Gegenüber verärgert wieder an. „Du BIST eine Frau!"

Amüsiert lachte der Schwarzhaarige auf. „Sieh nochmal genau hin! Würdest du jetzt nackt hier mit mir liegen, wenn ich weiblich wäre?"

Dazu fiel dem Älteren nichts mehr ein. Genervt knirschte er mit den Zähnen. „Eins zu Null für dich, aber du hast noch lange nicht gewonnen! Denk dran, DU bist total verängstigt zu mir gekommen und hast um Gesellschaft gebeten."

Jongdae nickte nur grinsend, zog Minseok wieder näher und legte auch seine Arme um ihn, vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Nacken. Kurz atmete er seinen Geruch ein, genoss die Wärme, die sein Gegenüber ausstrahlte und murmelte dann leise: „Ich freue mich aufs nächste Mal."

Jetzt schien auch Minseok wieder zu grinsen. Er drückte sich noch etwas mehr an Jongdae, küsste sein Ohr und antwortete sachte: „Ich mich auch!"

Es dauerte dann auch nicht mehr lange, nachdem der Blonde das Licht gelöscht hatte, und die beiden Männer glitten in einen sanften Schlaf, immer noch begleitet vom mittlerweile leisen Gewitter, das weiter gezogen und eigentlich die Ursache für diesen ganzen verrückten Abend gewesen war...

ENDE

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen <3  
> Für die, die lieber auf Englisch lesen oder auch einfach nur neugierig sind oder so: Ich hab' die FF auch noch auf English hochgeladen. Nur so zur Info... ^.^


End file.
